Conventional lithium niobate optical intensity modulators are widely used, not least because they have a relatively large optical bandwidth. The typical linearity of such a modulator is on the order of 122 dB in a 1-Hz bandwidth. There are specialized electro-absorption modulators with better linearity than lithium niobate modulators, but they generally suffer from a relatively narrow optical bandwidth. Thus, there remains a need for modulators that offer the combined advantages of high linearity and high optical bandwidth.